warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty
The Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty is a small Necron Dynasty in the Eastern Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Dynasty's realm can be found to the East of the Sautekh Dynasty but due to their small size and mutual respect have been able to avoid conflict. They are known for the use of overwhelming infantry force but also deploying their innovative god-machines that the dynasty developed to deal with enemy Titans. Phaeron Ahmehotep leads his forces from the front, fighting and commanding his forces alongside his Immortal Guard. Only once has he been bested in single combat and that was to Imotekh the Stormlord. A unique note about the Ihm'Hek'Tarra dynasty is that they fought for the C'Tan during the War in Heaven when most of the Necron race rebelled against their masters. They fought against the Sauthek Dynasty but were crushed by the might of their foes. The only reason that Ahmehotep, his Crownworld, and the remainder of his Dynasty were not wiped from existence was due to the respect Imotekh had for Ahmehotep. The two had fought alongside one another for many years during the War in Heaven and Imotekh knew that Ahmehotep only fought for the C'Tan. The Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty was saved from destruction against the onslaught of the Old Ones and he was honor-bound to fight for them in return, even if it meant fighting against an old friend. Imotekh allowed for Ahmehotep to continue ruling his Dynasty as a client dynasty, honor-bound to answer any call to arms by Imotekh just as he had done for the C'Tan. Ahmehotep now leads his small dynasty against the Imperium, fighting against the Praetorian Sons Chapter for control over the most northern border of Ultramar. History Current Status Characters * Ahmehotep, the King of Blades: Ahmehotep is Phaeron of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty and rules over a small realm neighboring the Sautekh Dynasty. Ahmehotep is known as the King of Blades due to his near unrivaled skill in single combat and the way in which his Immortal Guard are armed and perform in combat. He is also known as the Ascendant because he is a highly ambitious and power hungry lord, almost as driven as his neighbors of the Sautekh Dynasty but constrained by his Dynasty's small size. He hopes to see his Dynasty ascend the ladder of power once again but bares no ill will against the Sautekh Dynasty for crushing his own, for Ahmehotep understood the resentment and wished that he too could have fought for his Dynasty's freedom but he would be unable to live with himself if he had broken his vow to the C'Tan. He sees Imotekh as both a great asset as an ally as well as considering him to be an example for himself, for the King of Blades aspires to be like the Stormlord in that he wishes to advance his realm and subjugate all races that stand against him. Despite being a feared enemy, Ahmehotep is considered to be a very honorable warrior and leader by both allies and enemies. He is known for respecting admirable foes and willing to face opponents in single combat should he be challenged, never one to act dishonorably or make use of snipers or assassins to kill enemy leaders. He wishes to defeat his foes head on and even Imperial Commanders respect this xenos lord. Ahmehotep is also a highly effective strategist and this is perhaps the most important reason Imotekh spared him and the remainder of his dynasty due to the role he can play in the future wars against the remaining Eldar and humans. Realm The Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty rules over a small realm in the Eastern Fringe, neighboring the Sautekh Dynasty and the Praetorian Sons' realm of Esgarathos. Ahmehotep rules his dynasty with an iron fist, his Legions waging wars across multiple fronts to expand his small empire while enslaving all that fall before him. The realm contains 1 Crownworld and 5 core worlds while maintaining numerous fringeworlds that were once either Imperial or other xenos race planets. The majority of their slave population is of human stock but there is one planet that is host to numerous greenskin slaves as well. The fringeworlds are where Ahmehotep and his Overlords have the slaves labor for them by building vast tombs and pyramids for the expanding realm. The slaves are even taken in large quantities to the front lines, many fighting for their new masters in hopes of a better life than as a laborer or to erect fortifications and the groundwork for a new addition to the King of Blades' realm. Billions of humans have been enslaved so far numerous Imperial planets have been conquered or surrendered to Ahmehotep. Attitude Ahmehotep and the rest of his Dynasty are known to be highly ambitious, ever hungry for new conquests and the further expansion of their realm. However, Ahmehotep is an honorable warrior and leader, not one to deceive or lay traps but being blunt and straightforward in tongue, strategy, and combat. This is how he rules his realm, how he wages war, and how he deals with other races in diplomacy. All that stand before him must submit or be forced to bend to his will by force and should force be necessary, he launches overwhelming direct assaults with his Necron Legions and hordes of slaves. The realm of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty may be small but it is a realm resurgent and waging eternal war to reassert its dominant position alongside the other great dynasties of the Necron race. Military Might The Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty is a small realm and therefore does not have the vast Legions to call forth like many of the other great dynasties of the Necron race. In comparison to other dynasties, the warriors of Ahmehotep are few but are still numerous when in contrast to the forces of the Imperium and other xenos races arrayed against them. The Crownworld of Meandra itself maintains a force of billions of Necrons Warriors. The other Tombworlds of the Naxium System also have some millions if not a few billion warriors either within the Tombs or upon the planet's surface in eternal vigilance. Alongside these warriors are the deadly warmachines that are both common amongst the Necrons as well as unique to the Legions of Ahmehotep. Ahmehotep's Chief Crytpek Tolmehk and his Cyrptek Thralls are renowned for their inventiveness and deadly new warmachines that are fielded alongside the Necron Legions. Their inventions inspire both awe and fear in the dynasty's enemies and have turned the tide of battle when situations looked dire. In fact, Tolmehk's own warmachines had thwarted multiple advances made by Imotekh himself during the inter-dynastic war during the War in Heaven. Hierarchy * Phaeron * Overlord * Cryptek * Lord * Prince * Lych King Organization The Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty's forces are arrayed into formations simply called armies. Each Army being commanded by a Necron Lord from the lower elite echelons of the Dynasty. All armies that serve the Dynasty are arrayed in the same fashion besides Ahmehotep's Royal Army. There are hundreds of these armies at the beck and call of Ahmehotep but due to the small fleet at his command, few can be dispatched to advance his ambitions. Upper Army Command * Necron Lord * Necron Prince(s) * Cryptek(s) * Triarch Praetorians * Lychguard Army Organizational Units * Army (10 million warriors) ** Each fresh army maintain a standing force of 10 million Necron warriors of various ranks and types. The Army itself is led by a Necron Lord who is then commanded by his Overlord. Armies that serve Ahmehotep are quite vast and rarely being deployed alongside one another, rather being quite autonomous entities such as the Space Marine Legions of old. * Phalax (1 million warriors) ** Armies are too vast for Necron Lord's to command on their own. Usually a single army is dispatched to conquer an entire system or even cluster of systems and therefore the army must be divided into smaller units to be easily managed and therefore these separate units are each commanded by a Necron Prince. Necron Princes of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra were former Necron Lords during the War in Heaven when the armies of Ahmehotep were vast. However, during the war against both the Old Ones and later the Sautekh Dynasty, many armies of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty were destroyed but many of the Lords survived. Now that the dynasty has far fewer armies, the Necron Lords whose armies were crushed have been "demoted" to the rank of Prince and serve their designated Lord, leading 1 million warriors into battle. * Shakthra (100,000 warriors) ** Just as armies are too vast to be commanded by a Necron Lord, so too are Phalaxs too large to be commanded by a Prince. Each Phalax is further divided into 10 units known as Shakthras, each being led by a Lych King. Lych Kings were Lychguard Captains who have proven themselves capable commanders and are appointed by Princes or even the Necron Lords themselves. The rank of Lych King is the equivalent of Chapter Master in comparison to the Astartes for the forces under their command are equivalent in strength, if not more powerful, than their Astartes foes. Lych Kings, like Princes, command their Shakthra with fair amount of autonomy being given general details in regards to the overall command and therefore are given quite the amount of leeway in which they are to conduct their forces in combat. * Sayf (10,000 warriors) ** A Sayf is the smallest large scale unit within the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty's armies. A Sayf is led by a Lychguard Captain, formerly Lychguards who have shown skill in commanding lesser Necrons. These formations are the equivalent of Imperial Guard Regiments and are the most basic formation in regards to overall strategy. * Ramah (1,000 Warriors) ** Ramah's are small formations led by an Immortal Lord, the equivalent of a Lych King within the Immortal ranks. These small formations are usually deployed alongside others of similar size and rarely seen acting without support. * Khanj (100 warriors) ** A Khanj is the smallest formation of Necron Warriors and is led by an Immortal Captain. These are the smallest formations within the armies of Ahmehotep and are only ever taken into account by the Lych Captains in regards to strategy. Equipment Warmachines The armies of Ahmehotep are complemented with large quantities of warmachines to support the Necron warriors. Many Ghost Arks are used by the armies of Ahmehotep who prefers to have his armies be quite mobile, allowing for infantry to be transported with great speed. Alongside the Ghost Arks, heavier weapon's platforms and heavy "tank" equivalents are brought to bear to defend and support the infantry. However, despite the heavy usage of transports and heavy vehicles, only around 5 - 10% of each army is "mechanized" meaning that the remainder of the infantry are grounded and must march to battle. Tolmehk's Warmachines Tolmehk is the genius behind the unique warmachines and weapons found in the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty's arsenal. He has created new kinds of weapon's platforms and super-heavy tank equivalents for his master Ahmehotep after combining ideas he garnered from the Eldar and Old Ones with already existing Necron technology. Nightbringer Barge The Nightbringer Barge is a relatively new weapon created by Tolmehk which makes use of the same platform as the Annihilation Barge but instead of the large Tesla Cannons, Tolmehk has replaced them with three large Nightbringer Cannons that fire Nightbringer Shards in rapid succession. These Nightbringer Barges are greatly feared by Imperial Forces, having brought down super-heavy battle tanks, knights, and fortified positions with ease. However, they are considered to be "glass cannons" in that they are extremely fragile and should just one of the cannons become damaged, the whole barge will be obliterated by the anti-matter within. The only evidence of the vehicle having been in existence would be the pitch black crater left behind after the resulting explosion. These warmachines are rare and only deployed when heavily supported. Doom Chariot Tolmehk not only creates weapons for their efficiency in destruction but also for their effectiveness in destroying enemy moral. Against other Necrons this was not a concern but now with new mortal races that his dynasty calls enemies, he has seen the effectiveness of terrifying his foes. One warmachine he created to instill terror into his foes is the Doom Chariot. The Doom Chariot is unique due to being a Necron warmachine that does not make use of Grav technology but instead treads upon the surface of the planet it is deployed upon. A sleek yet crude looking machine, the Doom Chariot is similar in appearance to the Tesseract Ark from the side, but instead of a sphere encompassing the machine, a large wheel wraps around a Scythe-like mount. Upon either side of this Scythe-mount is stationed a Lychguard wielding a Void-Scythe, cutting down foes upon either face of the wheel. The whole of the Doom Chariot is painted a pitch black to make it stand out amongst all other warriors and warmachines of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty's armies. The Wheel itself is ordained with short spikes, allowing for the machine to both impale any fool enough to stand in its way, their bodies crunched underneath and portions remaining impaled until removed, and to create traction should the Doom Chariot find itself on a sleek surface. These machines are very common within the arsenal of the dynasty and are mainly used to either lead the vanguard and break the enemy's front-lines or they can be found on the flanks of the army, ready to crash into the flanks of the enemy's forces, sowing havoc behind enemy lines while other Necron forces break their front. These vehicles are very fast, reaching speeds that can match Astartes Attack Bikes. Titan Killer Cannon Upon numerous occasions, the forces of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty has had to face Titan level warmachines of other races such as the Eldar, Orks, and now Humanity. These warmachines had no equal within the Necron arsenals and so Tolmehk sought to create a solution. His answer was to develop a weapon that could lay these god-machines low through sheer force of firepower and this resulted in the creation of 5 Titan Killer Cannons. A Titan Killer Cannon is a vast projectile weapon that is mounted upon a Monolith, replacing the Particle Whip. These Cannons fire huge Nightbringer Shards and are capable of overloading voidshields with fair amounts of ease and crippling whatever machine it makes contact with. These are slow firing weapons and therefore are found towards the rear of Necron attack forces, firing from afar. These cannons are extremely dangerous for smaller Titan classes and superheavy battle tanks but lack the ability to deal with Reaver and Imperator Class Titans. Anubii The Anubii are constructs that were developed by the Cryptek adepts of the dynasty to supplement their Necron Legions. The greatest creation of Tolmehk is without a doubt the god-machine Anubis. Tolmehk created the Titan Killer Cannons to deal with enemy Titans but they have proven unable to deal with the greatest god-machines that their enemies can construct and so Tolmehk set out to create a god-machine for his lord. The result of centuries of work and the usage of millions of "dead" Necron's bodies from both the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty and those of allied dynasties during the War in Heaven, Tolmehk was successful in creating the first ever Necron Titan with the help of the majority of the Crypteks of the dynasty. He ingeniusly created a giant body of living metal and had the perfect pilot for his warmachine in mind. The "mortal wound" that Ahmehotep's wife, Kleotehk, suffered in battle against the Sautehk Dynasty's forces gave Tolmehk the perfect subject. Ahmehotep put his wife into stasis and was approached by Tolmehk who proposed the idea to transfer Kleotehk's mind from here almost destroyed body to his secret titan's body, for he needed a pilot of intuition and free will which was rare for the Necrons and there were now volunteers amongst the Dynasty members at large due to Tolmehk's warning that the transfer process could possibly result in failure or that even a success would possible break the mind of the new pilot. Ahmehotep did not wish for his wife to remain in stasis for eternity and agreed. The resulting transfer was a resounding success, not only did Kleotehk's mind transfer completely but she remained completely free willed as she was before her wound. She now marches into battle in her new body, kilometeres above her husband's armies, Kleotehk fights against rival god-machine with speed and grace as she would have in ages past. She took on the name Anubis for Kleotehk was the name her old self died in whereas Anubis was who she was reborn as. Anubis has laid low multiple enemy titans and marches with Ahmehotep into all battles supporting her beloved husband in the only way she can now. Standard Weaponry Ihm'Hek'Tarra Unique Weapons Nightbringer Weapons Tolmehk's genius created a new kind of weapon he deigned as Nightbringer Weaponry. These Nightbringer weapons are projectile weapons that fire black shards of anti-matter in rapid succession similar to that of Eldar Shuriken Catapults. Imperial Scholars do not understand how these weapons are created but it is guessed that Tolmehk was able to create some sort of magnetic field that keeps the anti-matter shards from making contact with the Gauss looking weapon of the warrior or warmachine. These anti-matter devastating projectiles, destroying any form of matter it comes into contact with. Once these "Nightbringer Shards" make contact with matter, a pitch black explosion is created and the surface of the target is seared to a night black shade with a large portion of the object missing. No amount of armor is capable of stopping this weapon but luckily for the foes of the Ihm'Hek'Tarra Dynasty, these weapons are rare and extremely difficult to create and are easily destoryed should they be sustain even the most minimal amount of damage. Fleet Livery Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties